


You Get Nothing But The Best

by spacedust719



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, accidental handcuff usage, blowjob, sort of - it’s shown from one POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/pseuds/spacedust719
Summary: Joe comes to visit Gwil for his birthday. He gets himself into a situation that required Gwil’s assistance.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Get Nothing But The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/gifts).



Gwil takes off his fitness tracker and tosses it next to the kitchen sink. He washes his hands. It always makes him feel better after a run to wash his hands first thing. He splashes a little cold water over his face. He grabs two glasses from the cabinet, filling one for himself and other to water his plants in the window while he drinks. 

His eyes flick up to the clock above the window. He ran for over an hour but it still feels early in the day. He doesn’t have any lines to learn or scripts to read right now. He also doesn’t have any auditions to prepare for. He has a job.They are still working on writing the second season of The Great. He is waiting for a call back on a film but it may film at the same time as the show anyways. He doesn’t know what to do with his afternoon. Maybe he could go visit his parents, or a sibling. He sighs. He knows they are busy. All his friends have jobs that keep them busy in the middle of the week.

Then like his deepest desire conjures it, his phone rings. He recognizes the ringtone. It’s a bit awkward if he happens to have the volume on in public. It’s an assigned ringtone. He could only use Joe singing for Joe himself. Gwil walks over his the table to answer. He smiles when he sees it’s a facetime call. He’ll be able see Joe’s face, even better than he thought.

“Hello, Joe.”

“GWILLIAM!! I’ve missed you!” Joe’s face is smiling back at him.

Gwil laughs at the new nickname, “Gwilliam?” Gwil shakes his head, “how are you?”

Joe looks around him a bit. Gwil thinks it looks likes he’s in a shop, “I’m fan-fucking-tastic now that you’ve answered. How are you? What are you doing?”

Gwil sits down at the table, “I’m good. Bit bored, honestly. You’ve got marvelous timing. I just got back from a run.”

Joe scoffs loudly, “damn, how do you look that good when you’ve just got back from a run? You look like you should be shooting a hair commercial. Or some British sports ad… like…I can’t think of a British specific sport right now.”

Gwil laughs. He’s missed Joe more than he realized. He’s been telling himself he misses him a normal friend amount. Joe smiles at him and Gwil’s heart twists. Maybe not a normal friend amount. Gwill offers, “I do smell quite awful though.”

Joe frowns dramatically, “don’t placate me! I’ve gone running with you. I know you’ve got a good musk.”

Gwil tucks his chin to his chest and smiles surprisingly shyly for how close of friends he and Joe are. He looks back up to his phone screen through his eye lashes, “did you call to tell me that?”

Joe looks excited, “no, I called for something very important.”

Gwil tilts his head slightly, “I hope everything is alright.”

“It’s great.” Gwil can see Joe gesturing with his free hand, “question - which do you like better?” Joe moves so Gwil can now see a display of jumpers, “ I know you look good in navy, but consider this,” Joe pulls out the sleeve of a jumper, “I think you would look great in this grey. It’s a little bluish in person. I think it could really bring out the light blue in your eyes.”

Gwil chews on the inside of his lip. It’s things like this that make Gwil occasionally think Joe might like him back. Gwil reminds himself before he gets carried away that Joe is just very friendly and flatters everyone he’s close to. Gwil smiles, “this conversation is great for my self esteem.”

Joe looks serious for a minute, “are you having problems with that?” Joe smiles wide again, “do you need me to talk you up? God - is that why you’re running? Cause just do it if you enjoy it. You’re already hot as fuck. You’ve got that secret booty. I know your hiding more. I just know it.” Joe winks at him suggestively and Gwil momentarily loses his mind. “GWIL!” Gwil startles slightly. Joe’s eyes get huge, “are you wearing grey sweatpants right now? You can’t go out in public like that. The world can’t handle it!”

Gwil rolls his eyes, but is smiling, “I am not wearing grey sweatpants. I’ve also got pants under my joggers.”

“What?” Joe looks confused for a second, “oh sorry, yeah. Underwear helps that situation. Don’t listen to Rami about how good it feels. The world, myself included, aren’t ready for that information about you.” Gwil makes a face, “I won’t.” Gwil gets back to Joe’s question. This is enough talk about that part of him, “why do you ask about the jumpers?”

“For your birthday,” Joe says, like it should be obvious.

Gwil half smiles, “you don’t have to.”

Joe waves him off, “I am. How are you spending it?”

Gwil puffs out some air. He doesn’t really know. He hasn’t thought to plan anything. As he’s gotten older everyone has seemed busy and he doesn’t want to make anyone feel like they have to celebrate him. Some cards from his nieces and nephews are enough. “I haven’t really thought of it. Might have dinner with some family some weekend close to it.”

Joe looks incredulous, “NO! No. NO. That will just not do. Just a second.” The screen says the call is paused. Gwil just waits for a few moments. Joe comes back, “I’m coming there. If your family is there, then fine. But I’m making sure its the best birthday every.”

Gwil smiles appreciatively, “you really don’t have to.”

“It’s too late now, Gwilliam!” Gwil laughs. Joe smiles, “text me a color of sweater. I’m going to look at flights and send you some options. Love you! Bye!”

“Love you, too! You’re going to come regardless of what I say now, right?”

“Obviously!” Joe wiggles his eyebrows and is gone.

Gwil just looks at his screen for a moment. He sighs happily as he puts his phone back down, his day now exponentially better.

++++++++

Gwil looks around the baggage claim. Everyone else seems to have gotten off the fight. He pulls his phone out to call Joe, starting to get worried. 

He’s starting to lift the phone to his ear when he feels arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He half yelps.

Joe yells in his ear, “Gwil! Buddy! Pal!” Joe hops down from attacking Gwil. 

Gwil pulls Joe into a tight, normal, hug.

Joe playfully nuzzles into Gwil’s neck, “did you miss me?”

Gwil puts his hand on the back of Joe’s head, “so much.”

Joe smiles against Gwil, “good. It’d be really embarrassing if I greeted you like that and you didn’t want me here.”

Gwil squeezes him tighter, “don’t be foolish. I’ve made you appointments with a realtor while you’re here.”

Joe pulls back quickly, “really?”

Gwil can’t read the look on Joe’s face. Gwil was joking but he doesn’t think Joe caught that. “No?” Gwil says, hesitantly.

Joe looks crestfallen, “oh. Right. Let’s get my bag.” Joe starts to walk towards the carousel.

Gwil quickly catches up with him, “only because I don’t want to pressure you. Of course I want you here. You can stay with me as long as you like.”

Joe looks over at Gwil slowly, “really?”

Gwil nods quickly, “obviously. We’ve only been telling you to move for 2, 3 years now.”

Joe playfully punches Gwil’s shoulder and smirks, “just wanted to hear you say it.

Gwil rolls his eyes. He mumbles, “when’s the next flight back?” He makes a show of looking around the airport.

Joe cackles, “you know you love me.”

Gwil pulls him in for another hug, “of course I do.” Gwil thinks to himself if only Joe knew how accurate that is.

Joe started shifting around a lot on the underground. The second they get in Gwil’s flat, he looks over at Gwil, batting his eyelashes, “can I shower? I feel disgusting. LIke I’m covered in everyone on the plane's germs.”

Gwil chuckles, “but you’ve got a great musk.”

Joe laughs, “I just want to be like you.”

Gwil points towards the bathroom, “hasn’t moved since you were last here. Use whatever you need. I laid out towels on your bed.”

Joe starts rolling his suitcase down the hall. He looks over his shoulder, “you mean you don’t want to cuddle?” He turns around, walking backwards, “we can send Ben pictures.”

Gwil laughs, “go take your shower.” Gwil mumbles so Joe can’t hear, “I’d love a cuddle.” 

Gwil waits on this couch for a bit. He hears Joe go into the second bedroom. He stands up and starts looking through his fridge. He’s not sure if Joe will want to go out for lunch or stay in. He puts the kettle on. He’s very familiar of Joe’s love of tea. He’s surprised when the kettle is ready before Joe. Joe doesn’t normally take much time to get ready. Gwil is pouring the second cup when he hears Joe call his name. Gwil smiles to himself and heads back. He opens the bedroom door. 

He’s very glad he didn’t bring the tea with him like he thought about doing. It would be on the floor with his jaw.

Joe is on the bed, seemingly naked. One hand covering himself and the other… Gwil has to look twice. The other is handcuffed to the bedpost.

Gwil closes his mouth. Then opens it for a second before closing it again. He wonders if he’s had a stroke and died. Maybe he’s laying on the kitchen floor while the kettle whistles and Joe shakes him without response.

Joe shrugs, “happy birthday?”

Gwil huffs a laugh. Definitely dead or dreaming, “what? How?”

Joe makes a series of faces before laughing, “you see. I was looking for my toothbrush. I thought I put it in this side pocket. It wasn’t there. I did find some handcuffs from a very long time ago. And well… me being me...I decided to see if I can still get out of them. I cannot.”

Gwil laughs, “obviously. Should have guessed that.”

Joe grins, “so, unless you want me here like this, can you get the key?”

Gwil rolls his shoulders. He unknowingly adjusts himself before he walks towards Joe’s suitcase.

Joe sits up slightly as he watches Gwil. “Wait! You do want me here. Like this.”

“No.” Gwil stammers. He rolls his eyes at how unconvincing it sounds. 

Joe grins, “you do.”

Gwil doesn’t look up. He keeps looking for the key.

“Gwil,” Joe says softly.

Gwil looks up at him.

Joe swallows, “do you?”

Gwil watches Joe for a beat, “you don’t want it.”

Joe’s mouth falls open, “are you serious? I practically tell you I want it all the time.”

Gwil scoffs, “those are jokes.”

Joe shakes his head, “no. I pretend they are jokes because you act like they are. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Joe waits a few seconds. “I like you. I want you, Gwil. Not like a friend.”

Gwil stands up slowly. He walks to the end of the bed. He takes a deep breath, “I want you too. I like you, very much. Also not like a friend.” Joe smiles wide. Gwil reaches out and holds onto Joe’s ankles. 

Joe points to the handcuffs, “aren’t you going to…” he trails off as Gwil leans down to kiss his shin.

Gwil lifts his eyes to look at Joe’s. He smirks and shakes his head. He kisses Joe’s knee as he crawls onto the bed. He kisses Joe’s thigh, “Like you said. I want you here. Like this.” 

Joe sharply inhales when Gwil kisses higher on his thigh, beard tickling his sensitive skin.

Gwil puts his hand gently on Joe’s wrist that is covering him, “may i?” All Joe can do is nod. 

Gwil moves Joe’s hand. He looks up at Joe. He smiles, “and you give me grief about size.” Gwil licks his lips. He makes a tsk nose, “been a while. I think I can fit all that in my mouth.” He looks up at Joe, “shall I try?”

“Yes, please.” Joe’s voice cracks slightly.

Gwil leans forward, almost to Joe’s lips, “can I kiss you first?” 

Joe smiles, “it’s about fucking time.”

Gwil laughs, “so sorry for the wait.” He presses his mouth against Joe’s.

Joe moans loudly against Gwil’s mouth when Gwil slides his tongue in. 

Gwil isn’t sure how long they kiss before his lips kiss their way back down to Joe’s lap. Gwil kitten licks the tip of Joe’s cock, watching as it twitches at the touch. Gwil licks a broad stripe up the length, earning a larger twitch.

Joe smacks his head back against the bed, “GWIL!”

Gwil can’t help laugh, “so sorry. I’ll stop teasing.” Gwi slightly lifts Joe’s dick to his mouth and takes as much of Joe into his mouth as he can.

Joe lets out a low, “fuuuck” as Gwil’s mouth starts to pull off him slowly. 

Gwil hums around Joe. The vibrations it causes earn him a low moan from Joe. Gwil moves his mouth back down Joe’s cock. He hollows his cheeks around it. Joe rubs the thumb of his non-handcuffed hand over Gwil’s even more prominent cheekbone. 

Gwil bobs his mouth up and down, flattening his tongue along the underside. He pulls off enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Joe’s cock before running it through the slit.

Joe groans loudly, “I need both hands.”

Gwil pulls off completely, “If you complain again, I’ll tie up your other hand.”

Joe huffs, “I want to touch you though. I need both hands for it.”

Gwil smirks, “you can touch me after you come.” 

Joe whimpers in response.

Gwil raises his eyebrows.

Joe mumbles sorry.

Gwil smiles, “good boy.” He licks Joe’s tip, “can you keep that up or do I need to stop?”

“Please continue. I’ll behave.”

“Not completely, I hope.” Gwil winks at Joe before taking him back into his mouth. 

Gwil slowly takes in bit by bit until he’s completely sheathed Joe with his mouth. Joe’s fingers are curled in his hair while he keeps saying how good Gwil’s mouth feels. Gwil really wants to reach down to take himself in his hand, but both are occupied. He has one cupping Joe’s balls and the other is holding Joe’s hips down. Joe keeps thrusting into Gwil’s mouth. Normally Gwil would be all for that, but Joe’s long enough that Gwil’s worried he’ll gag. Joe apologized for it, but his hips kept involuntarily thrusting. 

Joe bites his lip, leans his head back, and moans loudly, “Gwil. Fuck. I’m going to come.”

Gwil moves his mouth up enough that he can quickly stroke the bottom half with his hand and work on the top with his mouth. Joe lasts another few minutes before shooting into Gwil’s mouth. Gwil swallows it down before pulling off.

He rests his chin on Joe’s hip, watching Joe. 

Joe is breathing heavily with his head down towards his chest. Joe lets out a big breath, “fuck.” He lifts his head to look at Gwil softly, “I was not expecting that on this trip.” Joe sighs, “don’t get me wrong, I’ve fantasized about it. But I didn’t think they’d come true.”

Gwil chuckles, “same here.” Gwil pushes himself up and straddles Joe’s hips. “What else did you fantasize about happening?”

Joe rests his free hand on Gwil’s hip, “lots of things. They did involve me using both hands though.” 

Gwil laughs loudly, “tell me and I’ll free you.”

Joe squeezes Gwil’s hip, “it’s your birthday. What do you want?”

Gwil smiles softly, “you.”

Joe wants to roll his eyes, but it’s just too sweet. “You have me. What else? What were your fantasies?”

Gwil chews on the inside of his lip. He wiggles his hips a bit, “they weren’t that different from this. We were reversed though.”

Joe swallows hard, “we can make that happen.”

Gwil leans down to kiss Joe, “do you still want to shower first?”

Joe looks towards the bathroom, “will you shower with me?”

Gwil glances quickly at the bathroom, then to Joe, “I don’t really need a shower. I took one this morning.”

Joe fights back his laugh, “I wasn’t really thinking of getting clean. Or not only.”

“Oh!” Gwil nods quickly, “let’s do that.” Gwil crawls off him and starts towards the bathroom.

Joe clears his throat, “umm, Gwil?”

Gwil turns around and laughs, “I guess I should let you out.” Gwil talks towards Joe and talks low in his ear, “you were very good for me.”

Joe smiles, “we can use them again later.” Gwil wiggles his eyebrows at Joe before getting the key. Joe mumbles under his breath, “maybe I should handcuff you next time.” 

Gwil stands up, jiggling the key, “what was that?”

Joe shakes his head, “oh nothing.”

Gwil chuckles, “alright then.” Gwil tosses Joe the key, “met me in the shower when you’re free.” Gwil takes his shirt off, undoes his jeans, pushes them and his boxers down, and walks into the bathroom.

Joe watches him walk away before scrambling to unlock himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Laminy - Happy birthday! If I could get you Joe on a bed, I would. I hope this is okay instead. It’s a birthday present for you and Gwil!!


End file.
